Gaze
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: -old- If there is one thing L cannot stand, it is locking gazes with Light... L X Light oneshot.


**well, this was just a drabble I made, but it became quite popular on another website, so I wanted to see how it did here.**

L watched contently as his "Friend" Light Yagami studied for school

L watched contently as his "Friend" Light Yagami studied for school. He popped a strawberry into his mouth, and continued eyeing not Light's paper, but his face, His smooth, perfected face… Light looked up at L, who continued to stare.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

"Yagami-Kun… You haven't a single blemish on your face…"

Light tried hard not to smirk at this small remark, but instead replied, "That's why girls love me… They fall for smooth faces like mine.

L Smiled, and then wiggled his toes. But before L could look away, Light stroked his pallid face slowly; His fingers cold against his tender skin.

L Looked up at Light, "Yagami-Kun… what are you--..." Light silenced him by looking up sharply into his dark eyes. L Shut his mouth quite tightly; he did not trust Light's gaze, and didn't enjoy locking with it, so he looked away quickly, standing

up from Light's grasp.

"Don't Yagami-kun…"

Light stood up, not only because of the shackles that held the two together, but out of pure curiosity.

"Ryuzaki, what is--..." L turned towards Light and punched him right in the face. Fallowing quickly after the falling Light, L kneeled beside him, "Yaga--..." Light looked up from his hand; his nose was bleeding, and punched L in the face as well.

"You Ass-hole, what's your PROBLEM?!" Light yelled at L angrily, as he slowly stood up.

"I am sorry Yagami-Kun… But your gaze is too much… Please don't look at me…"

Light just stared angrily back at L. confused, and angry, he took a hold of L by the shirt, "What's that supposed to mean? Will it decrease your smartness by 30 or some crap like that?"

L Smirked, "No…" he said looking down, not wanting to meet that gaze…

"Please… Don't look at me Yagami-kun, or I'll raise your chance of being Kira by exactly 50..."

Light Grimaced, "What sort of threat is that?! Now tell me, Why Can't I Look at you??"

L shook his head, "Why would you want to look?"

Light was taken back quite dramatically, "What… what's that supposed to mean?"

L Looked only at Light's mouth, "Do you gain any sort of Satisfaction by looking at me, Yagami-Kun? Any sort of pleasure whatsoever?"

Light let go of his tight grasp on L's shirt. The two sat silently, almost as if Light was hesitating to respond.

"No? Fine then Yagami-kun, that gives you no reason to look at me…" he said about to stand up, but before he could, he was brought down, facing directly into Light's eyes. Light cupped L's chin and stared deeply into those dark eyes…

"Is my stare your weakness, L?" L's already large eyes widened, what felt like tears prickled at them…

"L-Light-Kun…" he whispered under his breath.

Light smirked in silent satisfaction, "I'm guessing I was correct…" His eyes gleaming like licks of flame.

Light continued to stare into L's eyes, but then his smile slowly faded as L bit his bottom lip.

A single tear rolled down L's cheek, "nnh…" He groaned quietly. His eyes welled up, and he closed them tightly, his face covered with tears. Light let out a small unwanted gasp, as he let go of L's chin… L curled into a ball, small sobs could be  
heard.

Light couldn't believe it, had his very stare done this much to one of the strongest people he knew? Had his eyes brought his very enemy to tears?

"Ryuzaki…" He whispered reaching for his companion's back. He hesitated, and slowly placed his hand on his back, sliding it slowly over it.

L Slowly stopped sobbing, each one hurting Light more and more. It was true; he had developed feelings for his enemy, L. And here he was, "Petting" him, because his own eyes made L cry.

"L… I have something to tell you…"

"It's Ryuzaki to you…" A small muffled voice came from what seemed like a little boy…

"R-Ryuzaki… I… am very sorry…. I actually, am really quite fond of--..."

Before Light could finish, he was being tightly embraced by L, who now was sobbing in Light's shoulder, his arms wrapped around his Neck. Light hesitated, but then slowly put his arms around Ryuzaki's waist…

"I love you…"


End file.
